Pieces
by Faicentt
Summary: Kepingan kisah Ryouta Kise dan Tetsuya Kuroko. Shounen-Ai. Two-shots. (60-70% Canon, 30-40% Modifikasi) (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Pair : **KiseKuro**

Warning : Shounen Ai. 70% **Canon** -30% **AU** ( _semoga_ ).

Nb : Serpihan canon yang di modif sesuka hati. Hasil melototin Ryouta berbulan-bulan. Maafkan saya :')

* * *

 **PIECES** **© Faicentt**

* * *

 **REUNI**

Kise menghentakkan badan, melompat gagah dari podium. Mengabaikan bisik-bisik _kepo_ para pemain Seirin, sepasang _hazel_ miliknya terfokus pada samudera indah yang menawan hati. Ryouta Kise _pede_ berjalan menuju titik pusaran samudera itu.

"Ketika aku mendengar bahwa lawan tanding kami adalah Seirin, aku ingat bahwa Kurokocchi bersekolah disini, jadi aku ingin menyapanya- _ssu_ ," si pirang menjelaskan. "Ah, kami berteman baik saat SMP."

 _Dan Kurokocchi masih imut, seperti yang terakhir kulihat_

Kuroko mengerutkan kening, tampak berpikir. Sudah bisa ditebak, apa yang akan dikatakan si mungil selanjutnya. Kise tersenyum dalam hati.

"Itu hanya anggapanmu, Kise- _kun_."

"Tegaaa~"

* * *

 **SERIUS**

Penantangnya kalah.

Menggerutu sebal— _cih,membuang waktu_ —model tampan itu memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Ia melangkahkan kaki penuh keyakinan menuju bayangan.

"Setelah mendapatkan hasil yang mengecewakan, aku rasa aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja. Berikan Kurokocchi padaku," katanya mantap.

Para pemain Seirin _cengo_ dibuatnya. Begitu pula Kagami. Apalagi Kuroko.

"Aku bukan barang, Kise- _kun_."

Kise mengacuhkan protes. "Bergabunglah denganku Kurokocchi." Tangan kanan terulur penuh harap. "Mari bermain basket bersama lagi- _ssu_. Aku mengakui kehebatanmu saat bermain. Sangat disayangkan kalau kau menyia-nyiakan talentamu disini. _Nee_ , bagaimana?"

Kuroko membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat. Hatinya _doki-doki_ , tapi sayang tertutup rapat oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Aku senang mendengarmu berkata seperti itu, Kise- _kun_.Tapi maaf, tanpa mengurangi kesopanan, aku menolak tawaranmu."

"Eh? Kenapa- _ssu_?" Sang _ikemen_ tidak terima rupanya.

 _Kenapa menolakku?_

"Ini tidak seperti Kurokocchi yang aku kenal. Bukankah kemenangan adalah segalanya? Kenapa kau tidak memilih sekolah yang lebih baik?"

 _Kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk bersamaku?_

"Pemikiranku berubah sejak saat itu—" Kuroko memandang tanpa keraguan.

 _Ha?_

"—dan yang terpenting, aku telah membuat perjanjian dengan Kagami- _kun_. Aku—tidak, **kami** berjanji untuk mengalahkan kalian, _Kiseki no Sedai_."

Kise menajamkan pandangan. "Kurokocchi yang kukenal tidak suka bercanda seperti itu- _ssu_."

"Aku tidak bercanda Kise- _kun_. Aku serius."

Dilihatnya wajah itu sungguh-sungguh. Untuk pertama kali, dada Ryouta Kise terasa ngilu.

* * *

 **TANTANGAN**

Ia melihat helaian biru itu dari kejauhan. Harum _vanilla_ dan dentuman di dada membuat kakinya refleks berlari. Menyambut hangat sosok kesayangan.

"Kurokocchiiii! Sejak kau menolak untuk bergabung denganku siang itu, aku galau setiap malam- _ssu_ ~" ucapnya dramatis, dengan tambahan air mata buaya.

Orang-orang disekitar kembali _cengo_. Cakep, tapi labil. "Apa-apaan dia itu?!"

Ryouta sebodo _teuing_. "Bahkan cewek-cewek belum pernah menolakku sebelumnya~" Sumpah, dia serius.

Telinga Kagami panas. Begitu juga hatinya. "Brengsek. Oi, Kise!" Cowok itu merangsek maju, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. _Sial, padahal dia sampai tidak tidur semalaman._

Hela nafas terdengar. Kise bisa mencium kuat aroma manis dari nafas pemuda dihadapannya. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap sarkas?" Kuroko memandang lurus kedepan. Tepat pada pemilik wajah tampan.

 _Ho?_ Kise tertegun. Hanya sepersekian detik. Wajah hangat segera berganti dengan senyuman sinis, _Ditolak lagi-ssu._

Si pirang menegakkan tubuh, menguarkan aura persaingan. " _Hmm_ ~ Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih dalam, seseorang yang bisa membuat Kurokocchi berkata seperti itu padaku." Membalikkan tubuh, Kise berjalan kearah Kagami, melewatinya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , benar?" Dagu terangkat, Kagami harus tahu siapa Ryouta Kise. "Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan gelar sebagai pemain regular dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengindahkan tantangan."

 _Tantangan untuk merebut Kurokocchi kembali kesampingku._

"Maaf kalau aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan kemampuan yang kumiliki- _ssu_."

Kagami menyeringai, puas memperoleh perhatian. Ryouta mengangkat salah satu sudut bibir, tersenyum merendahkan.

* * *

 **PENGAKUAN**

Kasamatsu- _senpai_ bergerak mendekati Kise. Berkacak pinggang—setelah puas menendang sang model—ia berbisik,"Kau mengerti apa yang terjadi, Kise? Siapa si brengsek bernomor punggung sepuluh itu?

Kise mengaduh, mengelus punggung yang nyeri. "Sepuluh? Oh, Kagami," jawabnya tidak antusias.

"Kagami?" Sepasang alis tebal Kasamatsu terangkat. "Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu."

 _Jelas saja, coba yang ditanya Ryouta Kise, pasti pada kenal-ssu._

Kise tertawa, sedikit mendengus. " _Hah_ ~ Lupakan dia, _senpai_. Kau lihat yang mengambil bola darimu? Nomor punggung sebelas?" Wajah tampannya terlihat girang, hidung mancung kembang-kempis bangga. "Dia adalah rekan se-tim ku dari Teiko, Kurokocchi. Bukankah dia hebat? _Nee_? _Neee_?"

* * *

 **TITIK LEMAH**

"Maaf, maaf." Kagami menghentikan tawa yang menggelegar. Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah maskulin. "Kita baru saja mulai. Bukankah terlalu cepat kalau berkata kau yang akan memenangkan pertandingan?"

 _Hah?_

"Terlebih, terimakasih untukmu, sekarang aku tahu kelemahanmu." Tubuh kekar itu melangkahkan kaki menuju sang _partner_.

 _Kelemahanku?_ Pandangan _hazel_ mengikuti dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku yakin tidak mudah bagimu untuk mengatakannya sendiri, tapi kali ini, aku mengetahuinya." Tangan itu menyentuh helaian samudera lembut yang amat Kise puja.

Kise melebarkan mata, tidak suka. Kuroko mengerutkan kening, juga tidak suka.

"Kuroko." Kagami tersenyum puas. "Dia adalah kelemahanmu."

* * *

 **CEMBURU**

"Seirin! Pergantian pemain!"

Kise tercengang. Segera, ia menoleh ke sisi lapangan. Sosok rapuh itu, begitu yakin berjalan menuju ke dalam arena. Dengan kepala diperban —karena ketidak-sengajaannya— dan langkah lunglai, Kise bahkan tidak yakin ia akan sanggup berlari.

" _Hee_? Kuroko?" Tim lawan memandang tidak percaya.

" _Cih_ , dia kembali bermain." Kali ini, dari tim-nya sendiri.

Sosok api dan samudera saling berhadapan, dengan tatapan yang intens.

 _Aku berjanji pada Kagami-kun, aku akan menjadi bayangannya._

Kise getir. Dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Ayo kita mulai kembali, Kuroko." Kagami memandang tegas _partner_ _-_ nya, tepat di manik mata.

"Ya."

 _Kur_ _okocch_ _i—_

—hati Ryouta Kise pecah berkeping-keping.

* * *

 **AMBANG BATAS**

 _Jangan mempermainkanku, Kurokocchi_

Bola direbut cepat.

 _Dia bertambah kuat?!—_ Kagami merutuk dalam hati, sedikit kewalahan dengan kecepatan musuhnya.

 _Jangan mempermainkan_ _perasaanku_

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Nada dingin melantun di udara. Ini nada emosi yang pertama kali Kuroko dengar dari seorang Ryouta Kise.

"Tidak pada siapapun. Tidak juga pada Kurokocchi!"

* * *

 **WAKTU**

Dentingan lonceng terdengar, seiring dengan pintu kedai yang menutup.

Tetsuya Kuroko menghela nafas, memegang perutnya yang terasa penuh. _Padahal tidak lebih dari delapan sendok._ Melihat rekan satu tim yang menggelepar tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghabiskan makanan—dan membiarkan Kagami menghabiskan jatah mereka—Kuroko memilih untuk keluar, menghirup udara segar.

Baru satu langkah digerakkan, manik samudera melebar. Pemilik senyum hangat menanti di sisi jalan, bersandar pada tiang besi pembatas jalan. "Kise- _kun_?"

"Apakah kau ada waktu untuk mengobrol sebentar?"

* * *

 **MAAF**

Mereka berjalan bersisian. Kise merindukan masa-masa seperti ini, sungguh.

" _Etto_ …sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini, _nee_? Bagaimana lukamu?" Model tampan memimpin langkah menuju sebuah taman. Sedikit sungkan rasanya, menatap langsung mata lawan bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise- _kun_." Suara halus tanpa emosi merasuk pendengaran. _Membuatnya makin kangen saja._

Hening mendominasi setelah itu. Kise melompat, memilih duduk pada sandaran bangku,menghadap langsung sepasang manik samudera biru kesayangan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Midorimacchi," ucapnya, mencoba memulai topik. Dilihatnya Kuroko mengalihkan pandang, sedikit bingung. Kise tersenyum dalam hati.

" _Um_ …jujur, aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan Midorima- _kun_ ," _aku_ sang bayangan.

"Sudah kuduga," si pirang tergelak. "Itu, sepertinya ia sengaja datang untuk melihat pertandingan hari ini- _ssu._ "

Kuroko membuka mulut, namun sedetik kemudian ia memilih mengatupkan bibir tipis itu rapat-rapat. Tidak ada respon, Kise memandang kearah langit senja kemerahan— _ah, sudah bukan lagi biru, ya?_

" _Hmm_...Beberapa hari lalu, Kurokocchi menolak ajakanku. Kemudian hari ini, kami kalah dalam pertandingan." Hela nafas lelah terdengar, Kise memainkan bola basket diatas kepala. "Segala hal dalam hidupku terasa salah sejak saat itu." Kedua kaki jenjang diangkat, mencoba melayang dengan bertumpu pada tangan.

Manik samudera Kuroko melebar. "Kau bisa jatuh Kise- _kun_."

Kise mengulum senyum mendengar nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. _Bolehkan ia kembali menyusun kepingan yang pecah?_

"Maaf."

"Aku bercanda- _ssu_ ~" Kise tertawa. Geli dan miris jadi satu. "Aku tidak terlalu mengharapkanmu untuk berkata iya— _waktu itu_ , tapi perlu kau tahu, Kurokocchi, aku serius dengan perkataanku."

Kise melompat. Senyum lembut terpancar dari wajah tampan sang model. "Lagi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan—" Bola basket dilemparkan, tangan mungil Kuroko sigap menangkap. "—kenapa kau menghilang, setelah pertandingan _championship_ SMP?"

Tetsuya Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. Sepasang burung terbang rendah diatas kepala, berkicau pelan, membantu menghilangkan keheningan.

" _Um_...aku…sendiri tidak tahu."

" _He_?"

"Setelah pertandingan berakhir, aku merasa ada yang salah dalam permainan basket kita," lanjut Kuroko.

Kise tidak habis pikir. "Kemenangan adalah segalanya dalam olahraga, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, awalnya." Helaian biru bergoyang tertiup angin, Kuroko merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kemenangan kita. Yang aku tahu saat itu…setelah berkali-kali mengalami kemenangan, aku merasa kosong. Begitu kosong, sampai akhirnya aku membenci basket. Tapi, kenyataan seolah menampar, saat aku bertemu dengan Kagami- _kun_."

 _Kagami, lagi?_

"Dia menyukai basket, dari hatinya yang terdalam. Melalui masa-masa sulit dalam bermain basket, tetapi dia tetap bermain dengan serius, dan semakin berkembang dari waktu ke waktu. Itu membuatku terkesan."

 _Cih_. "Aku tidak mengerti- _ssu_ ," Kise mendengus sinis. "Tapi satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu, Kurokocchi. Kalau kau memiliki ekspetasi tinggi terhadapnya tentang basket, tetap saja suatu saat kalian berdua—"

 _Akan kulakukan apapun untuk memisahkan kalian_

"—akan berpisah."

 _Apapun, agar kalian tidak bersama lagi_

* * *

 **KONVERSASI**

Mereka bertemu lagi, kali ini di kedai makan, seusai pertandingan Seirin melawan Shuutoku. Sepasang _hazel_ untuk kesekian kalinya tenggelam dalam samudera, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat Kuroko memilih duduk disampingnya.

 _Kenapa kami harus duduk bersampingan seperti ini-ssu_

 _Bukan salahku harus bertemu Kise-kun disini, pelatih menawarkan kami untuk makan malam di kedai ini_

 _Dan lagi, kenapa harus ada Kagamicchi disini-ssu_

 _Kise-kun sendiri, dua-duaan dengan Kasamatsu-san_

Konversasi hanya dalam hati. Tanpa seorangpun tahu, mereka saling berbicara dari hati ke hati.

* * *

 **ATENSI**

Tidak ada yang menyadari, Ryouta Kise hampir selalu menghadiri setiap pertandingan Seirin.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, Ryouta Kise rutin mengirimkan pesan _'semoga berhasil-ssu'_ kepada bayangan, malam hari sebelum pertandingan berlangsung.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, sepasang mata _hazel_ yang menatap penuh harap dari tribun penonton, mendoakan pemuda kesayangannya agar berhasil dalam pertandingannya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, siapa sosok yang mendatangi Kuroko saat pemuda itu terpuruk, jatuh dalam kekalahan melawan Toou, dan memeluknya erat semalaman tanpa berkata apapun—membiarkan samudera membenamkan tangis pada bahu kokohnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, selain Tetsuya Kuroko seorang.

* * *

 **TERBAIK**

Waktu istirahat hanya beberapa menit, Kise memilih menghirup udara segar diluar. Dibiarkannya angin musim dingin meniup lembut helaian pirang—ia butuh membekukan isi kepala.

 _Tidak mudah mengalahkan Aominecchi, aku harus mengatur siasat_

Suara langkah kaki seketika memecahkan lamunan, membuat Kise menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mata _hazel_ melebar saat samudera menyejukkan ada dihadapan. Ia mengedip tidak percaya.

 _Guk!_

"KUROKOCCHI?!"

"Ah," Kuroko menghentikan langkah," — _doumo_ , Kise- _kun_."

"Itu—anjing, dikepalamu?" Kise tercengang, fokus berpindah pada buntalan berbulu yang menatapnya dengan manik bulat menggoda.

" _Um_ , aku menyembunyikannya dalam tas selama menonton pertandingan, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya menghirup udara segar selama istirahat berlangsung," jelas Kuroko.

" _Araa_ , begitu ya," Kise _nyengir_. Alaska mini dengan bulu hitam-putih lebat menjulurkan lidah, membuatnya gemas— _sama menggemaskannya dengan sang pemilik._ "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurokocchi?"

"Kami berlatih di dekat sini sampai kemarin, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan _Inter-high_ bersama."

 _Eh?_

"Jadi kau memang tidak datang untuk menonton pertandinganku ya- _ssu_ ," Kise kecewa— _padahal sudah ngarep_.

"Tidak."

"Tega!" Kise menangis dalam hati. Sakit, tapi tidak berdarah.

Sang model terdiam kemudian. Dihirupnya udara banyak-banyak, lalu melepasnya perlahan. _Kalau bukan untuk melihatnya, berarti_ —

" _Nee_ , Kurokocchi," mata tajam melirik pada Kuroko. "—omong-omong, antara Aominecchi dan aku, siapa yang akan menang menurutmu?"

Kuroko melebarkan mata, Kise menaikkan salah satu sudut bibir. Mencoba membaca wajah minim ekspresi itu, tetap saja Kise selalu gagal.

 _Memang tidak bisa dibandingkan. Aku dan Aominecchi jelas berbeda._ _Sedikit saja Kurokocchi, aku ingin mendengar pilihanmu._

"Aku…tidak tahu."

 _He_? Kise menegakkan punggung. _Bukan Aominecchi, jawabannya?_

"Selama kau tidak menyerah, apapun dapat terjadi." Kuroko menatap lurus, menghujam mata, sampai ke dalam hati. "Aku tahu kalian berdua tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh kalau salah satu dari kalian akan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Hangat. Entah kenapa, mendengarnya Kise merasa hangat. Pemuda tampan itu merenggangkan badan, sebelum akhirnya memilih beranjak menuju ruang ganti. " _Hmm_ , kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," _—_ _untuk tim, dan untukmu._

 _Guk!_

Kepala pirang sontak menoleh. _Ada yang mengajaknya berbicara?_

" _Ano_ —" Tetsuya Kuroko maju satu langkah, Kise menunda tujuan.

"Huh? Apa?"

"—tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kau akan berkata 'Tentu saja aku yang akan menang!'atau semacam itu." Sang bayangan membuka mulut. Bohong kalau ia tidak terkagum-kagum.

"Apa-apaan itu- _ssu_ ," Kise tertawa geli. Ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum. "Yah, memang itu sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tapi jujur, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Saat SMP, mungkin hal yang wajar bagi kita untuk menang, hanya saja—aku merasa akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak mengetahui siapa yang menang dan yang kalah."

 _Yang akan kulakukan adalah berjuang sekeras tenaga._

Kuroko menatap helaian pirang yang tersibak angin. Wajah tampan dan dedikasi tinggi—Kise- _kun_ memang pemain terbaik Kaijou yang pernah Kuroko kenal. Sepasang samudera biru terus mengikuti, sampai punggung tegap itu menghilang masuk kedalam ruang. Ia tersenyum tipis.

 _Semoga berhasil, Kise-kun_

* * *

 ** _bersambung_**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Saya penggemar **Semua Cintaaa Kuroko** , dan Kise-kuro salah satu pair favorit yang agak canon menurut saya. Haha. Maaf rambling gaje :')

Sampai berjumpa lagi-ssu!

Salam,

Faicentt


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Pair : **KiseKuro**

Warning : Shounen Ai. 60% **Canon** -40% **AU**

Nb : Serpihan canon yang di modif sesuka hati. Hasil melototin Ryouta berbulan-bulan. Maafkan saya :')

* * *

 **PIECES** **© Faicentt**

* * *

Koridor menjadi tempat pelarian Kise siang ini. Sembari memegang ponsel miliknya— _tolong aku, Kami-sama_ —model tampan itu memencet tombol panggilan untuk seseorang yang dikenalnya.

 _Ah, diangkat!_

"MIDORIMACCHI!"

" _Ck! Suaramu keras sekali!"_ Midorima mengumpat dari seberang. _"Apa maumu, Kise?"_

Kise tidak peduli. Ia harus selamat dalam ujian, pokoknya, " _Etto_ , kau masih punya benda itu? Pinjamkan padaku!"

 _To the point_ , ungkapan _ikemen_ pirang langsung menjalar ke saraf emosi. Midorima menyipitkan mata. Kurang ajar memang temannya satu itu. _"Benda itu?"_

"Itu! Itu! Yang selalu kau pakai dalam ujian- _ssu_!" Kise mengerucutkan bibir. Mana mungkin Midorima tidak _ngeh_.

Si tampan berkacamata mendesah jengkel _. "Kenapa kau selalu mengandalkanku?"_ Gerutuan dimulai. Kise siap menjauhkan ponsel beberapa senti dari telinga. _"Benda keberuntungan hanya membantu mereka yang bergantung pada diri sendiri, tidak akan mempan untuk mereka yang mengandalkan orang lain."_

Sudah diduga. "Sombong sekali- _ssu_! Padahal kita sama-sama pemain regu— "

 _Tut tut tut._

Kise merana. Telepon yang dimatikan secara sepihak membuat keringat dingin semakin bercucuran. Midorimacchi sialan, padahal waktu ujian tinggal beberapa saat lagi.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu_

"Ah, sepertinya Kurokocchi juga punya satu," Kise langsung memencet nomor yang dihapal luar kepala. Menunggu sambungan diangkat, ia khusuk merapal doa, mengharap malaikatnya mau membantu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga…

 _Pip_

Sambungan di seberang di tolak dengan manis.

Kise menjerit dalam hati. _Kokoro_ -nya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Langsung dimatikan tanpa diangkat, Kurokocchi, tega sekali sama _seme_ sendiri~" Sang model menangis bombay.

 _(_KurokonoBasuke season 2 OVA_)_

* * *

 **PESAN**

Kise melangkah lunglai sepanjang perjalanan menuju studio pemotretan. Tes tadi—hanya bisa ia pasrahkan pada yang diatas.

 _Benar ternyata-ssu, cinta ini membunuhku_ — _Kurokocchi tega sekali-ssu_

Saku celana bergetar, sang model merogoh untuk mengambil ponsel. Sembari memasuki gedung—tidak lupa, melambai ramah pada kakak resepsionis cantik disudut ruang—ia membaca layar. Satu pesan masuk diterima. Dari malaikat kesayangan.

 _ **Lain kali sebelum ujian kita belajar bersama ya, Kise-kun.**_

Ryouta Kise, 16 tahun,mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit dan mencium ponselnya dengan gemuruh bahagia di dada.

* * *

 **INSTING**

Skor 53 – 70 untuk SMA Fukuda.

Tamparan keras bagi Kise. Sedikit tertatih, pemuda itu mencoba berdiri tegap. Nyeri luar biasa seketika kembali menyergap pergelangan sendi kaki.

 _Brengsek!_

Tidak. Ia pantang menyerah. Seorang Ryouta Kise pantang menyerah. Tidak mungkin, hanya karena hal ini—

" _Hah_ , melihatmu _down_ seperti ini, jadi teringat saat kita masih SMP, Ryouta," Haizaki melemparkan senyum merendahkan. "Aku mengambil kekasihmu saat itu, dan kau terlihat sangat menderita dan frustasi. Kau tahu? Aku mencampakkan wanita itu setelah berhasil merebutnya darimu. Seleramu buruk ternyata."

Kise terdiam—tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jari memutih pucat.

"Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Hal yang mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkanmu, _nee_ , Ryouta."

 _Brengsek! Brengsek! Breng_ —

"AKU PERCAYA PADA MU, KISE-KUN!"

Teriakan dari sudut tribun menggelegar, sampai pada telinga Kise. Seketika penonton hingar bingar, saling bertanya, siapa suara yang berteriak lantang itu. Haizaki menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Riuh tribun menyamarkan sosok tersebut. Haizaki mendecih.

Lain Haizaki, lain pula Kise. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Seketika kepala pirang mendongak, menatap salah satu sudut tribun, hanya bermodalkan insting. Bahkan riuh pun tenggelam dalam samudera hangat tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk memandang sang bayangan tepat ke manik mata. Kise menatapnya lekat. Hanya dia seorang.

"Kurokocchi…"

Sang model tersenyum.

 _Ah, Kurokocchi-nya tersayang…_

* * *

 **PENANTIAN**

Pertandingan semi final melawan Seirin, Ryouta Kise sudah menantikan hari ini sejak lama. Setelah unjuk kebolehan saat pemanasan, Ia melenggang santai menuju sepasang pemain cahaya dan bayangan Seirin.

 _Cahaya dan bayangan?_ Kise tertawa sinis. Cemburu itu menguras hati, sial.

"Kagamicchi," sapanya, menghentikan langkah di hadapan duo Seirin. "Waktu itu, aku kalah dalam pertandingan pertama kita. Sampai sekarang aku frustasi jika memikirkan hal itu. Aku tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu, tidak sekalipun."

 _Terutama saat bermain, koordinasi kalian begitu menyakitkan mata_

"Namun," lanjut Kise," —berkat kejadian itu, aku menyadari satu hal. Aku sangat menyukai basket. Begitu menyukai, sampai–sampai aku akan melakukan apapun untuk basket,"

— _dan juga untuk mendapatkan Kurokocchi_

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah kalah lagi."

* * *

 **RIVAL**

"Kurokocchi, kau setuju denganku bukan?" Ia beralih pada pemilik tubuh mungil, tidak ingin berlama-lama memandang Kagami.

"Ya," Kuroko mengangguk yakin. "—dan hal lain yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah, bahwa aku mulai terbiasa untuk membencimu, Kise- _kun_."

"..."

"..."

 _He?_

"Heeeeeeh?" Hati Ryouta Kise seperti diremas-remas, sakit rasanya. "Melihatmu berbicara tanpa ekspresi seperti itu- _ssu_ , rasanya—"

"Tapi, benci yang aku maksud dalam artian yang baik, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko memotong, masih memandang lekat manik _hazel_ yang indah. "Ketika pertama kali Kise- _kun_ bergabung dengan tim basket, aku dipilih untuk menjadi mentormu. Karena itu, aku merasa Kise- _kun_ sedikit spesial."

 _Spesial..._

"Permainanmu terus berkembang dari waktu ke waktu, dan aku menyadari, kita memiliki potensi yang berbeda. Waktu itu aku merasa frustasi, tidak ingin kalah darimu. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan—"

Ditengah ngilu yang mendera, Kise melihat senyum di wajah yang ia puja.

"—Kise- _kun_ adalah rivalku."

* * *

 **SEHATI**

 _Alley oop_ dari Kagami mulai menyudutkan tim Kaijou. Kise tidak tahan lagi. Matanya panas. Kepalanya panas. Hatinya panas. Ia menggigit bibir keras, lalu berdiri.

"Kise, tunggu! Ini masih terlalu cepat!" Pelatih Takeuchi mencoba menahan.

"Tidak, aku tetap akan bermain!" Kepalang tanggung. Kise sudah terbakar luar dalam.

Genta Takeuchi mencoba menghaluskan nada, khawatir. "Masih ada empat menit tersisa. Dengan kondisi kakimu yang sekarang, kalau kau bertindak gegabah, maka kau—"

"Pelatih," si pirang menyela. Api berkobar di sepasang mata sang model," —tugas seorang _Ace_ , adalah membawa kemenangan bagi tim-nya, benar?"

Takeuchi membuang nafas panjang. "Baiklah." Pria bertubuh gempal itu memandangnya serius. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, begitu aku menemukan resiko kecil padamu, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu."

" _Roger_!" Kise tersenyum. Tidak berlama-lama, ia segera ia berlari menuju wasit.

"Mohon pergantian pemain," Kise mengangkat tangan, namun sedetik kemudian matanya melebar.

Sepasang _hazel_ terpercik saat samudera dihadapan meminta hal yang sama.

* * *

 **KEKALAHAN**

Bel nyaring berbunyi _. Panthom shoot_ dari sang bayangan berhasil mencetak angka pada detik-detik terakhir.

Skor 80-81 untuk SMA Seirin.

Kasamatsu- _senpai_ menengadahkan kepala keatas. Moriyama- _senpai_ menunduk dalam-dalam, mengatupkan mulut rapat. Ryouta Kise mengigit bibir, menyeret langkah dengan berat menuju pemain bayangan.

"Kise- _kun_ ,"

"Aku kalah- _ssu_ ," Ia memaksakan senyum.

Kuroko memandang, penuh dilemma. "Kau hebat, Kise- _kun_. Kau pemain yang kuat. Mungkin kami menang, namun kami tidak dapat menghentikanmu."

"Kau ini," Pemuda pirang melepaskan nafas berat. "Mendengarmu berkata seperti ini, kalau dulu pasti aku akan sesumbar, tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku merasa kau bersikap sarkas- _ssu_."

"Ah, maaf." Kuroko tersenyum kecut. Bukan begitu maksud hati. Kise- _kun_ salah tangkap.

Kise balas tersenyum, kali ini lembut dan hangat. "Lain kali, kami yang akan menang- _ssu_. Tahun depan, kita akan bertanding lagi."

Jabatan tangan mereka begitu erat. Kise menahan genangan yang merebak di pelupuk mata.

* * *

 **RENGKUHAN**

"Aku kalah- _ssu_ ," Kise berucap untuk kesekian kali, malam ini membenamkan kepala pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku kalah," ia terisak, matanya sembab, hidungnya terasa mampet, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencium aroma manis dari si biru kesayangan.

Tetsuya Kuroko hanya terdiam. Dalam pertandingan, tentu tidak ada satu orang pun yang menginginkan kekalahan, Kuroko tahu betul tentang itu.

Tangan kanan mengelus perlahan helaian pirang yang terkulai lemas, tangan kiri mengusap punggung kokoh yang kali ini tampak rapuh. Rumah Ryouta Kise sepi senyap, hanya mereka berdua—

— _dan malam ia habiskan dengan merengkuh erat tubuh jangkung matahari-nya._

* * *

 **TERIMA KASIH**

Siang itu di Majiba, dengan Kuroko duduk diapit Akashi dan Kagami, mereka tengah me- _review_ pertandingan Winter Cup bersama. Ryouta Kise duduk di kursi paling sudut, sedikit bersungut— _kenapa bukan aku-ssu yang duduk disamping Kurokocchi._ Obrolan mengalir lancar, seolah mereka adalah kawan lama, membuat Kuroko diam-diam mengukir senyum bahagia. Kise menangkap itu dari sudut matanya.

Kali ini mereka membahas pertandingan antara SMA Fukuda dan SMA Kaijou, Kise yang paling bersemangat untuk berkomentar.

"Ah, saat itu aku seperti mendengar suara Kuroko- _kun_ berteriak dari tribun," Takao turut menyumbang suara. Midorima mengangguk setuju, ia juga berpendapat sama.

Kise nyengir kuda, menggaruk kepala pirangnya dengan kaku. " _Etto_ , itu memang Kurokocchi- _ssu_."

"Heh? Sungguh?!" Sepasang mata elang membola, sedikit tidak percaya. _Berbicara saja suaranya pelan, mana mungkin_ —

"Aku berteriak tanpa pikir panjang," Kuroko beralasan.

Kagami di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum maklum, pemuda manis itu memang selalu membuatnya tertarik. "Kau terkadang bisa melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan, Kuroko. Membuatku kaget saja."

"Tapi, apapun itu, aku betul-betul senaaaaang sekali- _ssu_. Rasanya seperti habis terjatuh, dan tiba-tiba ada yang mengulurkan tangan, membantu berdiri." Kise berbicara dari hati terdalam. _Aaah_ , disaat seperti ini, ingin sekali rasanya memeluk tubuh samudera miliknya erat-erat.

Taiga Kagami menaikkan sebelah alis. Memandang si pirang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi hebat juga kau bisa menemukan Kuroko diantara tribun yang terisi penuh. Kau tahu kemungkinannya sama dengan mencari jarum ditumpukan jerami bukan?"

Kise tersentil. "Itu…itu…" _Sialan Kagamicchi_ , "-itu yang disebut dengan intuisi, tahu!"

" _Ho_?" Kagami mendengus. "Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau tidak tahu Kuroko ada dimana?"

"Tidak mungkin- _ssu_. Aku langsung tahu kalau itu memang Kurokocchi!"

" _He_ , tapi- _hmmph_!"

Kise menutup mulut Kagami dengan sebelah tangan. Menggumamkan kalimat Kagamicchi berisik- _ssu_ , tubuh jangkungnya menjulur kearah Kuroko yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

" _Arigatou nee~,_ Kurokocchi!"

 _(_KurokonoBasuke Oshaberi Shioka fandisc3_)_

* * *

 **HADIAH**

Minggu yang cerah. Secerah hati seorang Ryouta Kise pagi ini. Datang tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan, Kise melakukan pemanasan dengan gantengnya.

"Ki- _chaaaaan_! Selamat pagi!"

Kise menoleh. "Ah, Momocchi, Aominecchi!"

"Kau datang terlalu cepat, Kise." Daiki Aomine menguap lebar.

"Habisnya, jarang sekali kita berkumpul seperti ini- _ssu_!" Si pirang bersemangat. _Lagipula, hari ini ulang tahun Kurokocchi~_ Kise meremas kotak kecil yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggaman.

Aomine berdecak. "Sepertinya baru kita saja yang datang."

" _Ano_ —aku juga sudah disini." Kuroko menyela dari belakang. Si _ganguro_ terlonjak kaget.

"Kurokocchi!" _Deg deg deg_ , jantung sang model memompa darah lebih cepat. "—selamat pagi- _ssu_!"

"Tetsu- _kuuuuuuuun_!" Momoi berlari, menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan pemuda minim ekspresi. Yang ditabrak mengaduh pelan. Sesak rasanya. Untung dada Momoi- _san_ empuk, coba kalau tidak.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Satsuki Momoi tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih."

Kotak berlapis kertas merah muda dengan pita diletakkan manis diatas telapak tangan pucat. " _Ano_ , ini ada hadiah untukmu." Kise bisa melihat pipi gadis itu merona.

"Terimakasih banyak Momoi- _san_ ," senyum Kuroko merekah," —boleh kubuka kadonya?"

" _Un_!" Gadis cantik itu mengangguk senang, dan semakin senang saat memandang jari-jari Kuroko yang terampil melepas pita. Isinya ditarik lembut dari kotak.

 _Ah_.

Cahaya sang matahari memudar.

" _Ho_? Bukankah itu syal yang kau rajut akhir-akhir ini, Satsuki?" Aomine memandang takjub kado pemberian yang dipegang sang bayangan. Merah muda warnanya, kombinasi yang indah bila disandingkan dengan kulit putih milik Kuroko.

"Buatan sendiri ya?" Kise menatap lekat-lekat. Buatan tangan, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ada dalam genggaman.

Sang gadis makin merona. " _Ano_ —kalau kau tidak suka warnanya, tidak perlu dipakai kok."

"Tidak, Momoi- _san_ —" Kuroko membebatkan syal pada leher, hangatnya melingkupi wajah. Ia kembali tersenyum, untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi ini. "—aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, kotak hitam dimasukkan kedalam saku diam-diam, kelam melingkupi wajah sang model tampan.

 _(_KurokonoBasuke SaikonoPresentDesu_)_

* * *

 **FOTO**

Senja mulai merayap, burung gagak terbang rendah diatas kepala—menari-nari riang. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai ditambah dengan Tetsuya Kuroko dan Satsuki Momoi berkumpul disisi lapangan, sibuk mengelap peluh masing-masing.

Ryouta Kise berdiri kokoh, menegak _pocari_ , lalu mengusap mulut. Refleks, ia sodorkan botol minum kepada Kuroko. Yang bersangkutan menerimanya dengan ucapan terimakasih, lalu menegaknya sampai habis.

Murasakibara berjongkok, mengaduk-aduk tas, lalu berdecak. " _Ah_ , aku lapar sekali," keluhnya, saat melihat isi dalam tas nihil dengan persediaan snek. Padahal seingatnya, Tatsuya sempat menjejalkan beberapa macam jajanan ringan ke dalam tas si bongsor.

Sang Kapten tersenyum maklum. "Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pertemuan hari ini."

" _Ah_ , benar."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Momoi berdiri, membuka tas, mengambil kamera dan tripod yang sudah disiapkan. "Sebelum kita pulang, aku ingin mengabadikan pertemuan kita hari ini." Ia tersenyum, lalu berjalan sedikit menjauh untuk meletakkan tripod dan kamera. _10 detik, cukup untuk mengambil foto._

"Cepat sedikit, Satsuki!" Daiki Aomine menggerutu, baju yang lengket membuatnya gerah.

"Tunggu sebentar _dong_!" _Settingan_ selesai, Momoi berlari kembali kearah teman-temannya, mengambil posisi disamping model tampan bermahkota pirang.

Murasakibara menguap lebar, Midorima protes keras, dan Aomine memutar bola mata—malas. Akashi dan Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

 _Hari yang sangat menyenangkan, rasanya tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan Inter High selanjutnya, saat dimana mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi._

"Kurokocchi! Mari kita berpose!" Suara sang matahari memasuki pendengaran pemuda bayangan, membuatnya menoleh. Bukan kaget mendengar suaranya, tetapi lebih kepada tangan hangat yang kini hinggap pada pinggang. Lensa kamera terburu-buru mengeluarkan _blitz_ , Kuroko bahkan belum berpose sama sekali.

" _Eh_?"

 _(_KurokonoBasuke SaikonoPresentDesu_)_

* * *

 **REUNI**

Ryouta Kise belum pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Tidak saat ia menjadi salah satu model favorit idola para remaja. Tidak saat salah seorang fansnya yang cantik mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Tidak juga saat ia diterima menjadi pemain regular untuk tim basket SMP Teiko yang bergengsi.

 _Tentu saja, sudah sewajarnya aku dapatkan_ , pemikirannya kala itu.

Tapi ini berbeda. Kise gugup. Campur senang. Dentuman di rongga dada bertambah seiring menguarnya aroma vanilla di dalam ruang yang lembab. Kise menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sang model mematut pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kemeja gradasi biru muda—sengaja ia pilih, agar senada dengan _nya_ —dipadukan dengan celana _jeans_ donker, membuat hidung mancung pemuda itu mengembang bangga.

 _Psssh. Pssssh._ Penyegar mulut disemprotkan. Kise mencoba mencium aroma nafas—aman!

 _Kau tampan, Ryouta. Kau tampan_ —dan Ryouta Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Oi, Kise! Cepat, gantian!" Daiki Aomine berteriak dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Kise mengumpat, buru-buru menyimpan kotak hitam ke dalam saku celana. "Tunggu sebentar- _ssu_!" Sembari berteriak, matanya mengitari wastafel, mencermati merek-merek alat mandi dan mencatatnya dalam hati.

 _Copy-paste, done!_

Ingatkan dia untuk membeli merek yang sama saat mengisi stok bulanannya besok.

"Cih, lama sekali!" Aomine menggerutu begitu Kise membuka pintu kamar mandi, buru-buru mengambil alih ruangan dan menggeser si pirang keluar.

Kise _sebodo teuing_. Bergegas dihampiri para sahabat yang kini duduk di ruang tamu, dengan samudera menjadi pusatnya.

Kise melipat handuk, Kuroko memberinya plastik untuk menyimpan. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, bulu halus Kise meremang. Di sofa seberang, Murasakibara mengunyah _pocky_ dengan lahap, dan Akashi duduk dengan tampannya, menyesap sedikit demi sedikit teh hangat yang disajikan oleh tuan rumah.

"Jadi, setelah ini kita bersama-sama kerumah Kagamin?" Satsuki Momoi melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan. Ia tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun hijau pastel.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan," sahutnya. "Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan malam bersama dirumah Kagami- _kun_."

"Tentu kami tidak keberatan, Kuroko." Akashi mengeluarkan suara. "Hanya saja, apakah kami tidak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak, justru aku senang sekali."

Obrolan-obrolan ringan pun terus berlanjut setelah itu, bahkan sampai didepan Taiga Kagami. Ryouta Kise terus menghitung waktu—detik demi detik, menit demi menit. Mencoba menahan diri untuk momen yang tepat. Kotak hitam senantiasa sabar menunggu dalam saku celana.

 _Tapi mau sampai kapan-ssu?_ Batinnya nelangsa.

* * *

 **PESTA**

Hanya duduk bersampingan sudah membuat hati Ryouta Kise berbunga-bunga. Tidak peduli dengan kasak-kusuk teman-temannya yang menjadikan rumah _Ace_ kebanggaan Seirin itu sebagai tempat pesta dadakan, ia terus menempeli samudera yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Masih duduk manis dirumah Kagami, dengan diapit Kise- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_ , Kuroko memandang horor tumpukan masakan yang tersaji dihadapan.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Kurokocchi!" Kise mengambil posisi untuk menyuap, Momoi mendukung penuh semangat dengan sumpit ditangan.

Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Aku—tidak sanggup, Kise-kun."

Dan kotak hitam pun terlupakan untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

 **UNGKAPAN**

Rumah berpagar kayu dan kotak hitam berisi kado ulang tahun menjadi saksi bisu malam itu. Malam dimana seorang Ryouta Kise menumpahkan perasaan pada bayangan yang pekat. Dengan kalung dalam genggaman yang tak kunjung diraih, matahari dan samudera saling bertatapan—ia tidak bisa melupakan pelukan beraroma vanilla dan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu,

"— _maaf, Kise-kun,"_

—yang Ryouta Kise ingat, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah bergulung bak kepompong dalam selimut dikamar dan meluapkan air mata dalam diam.

* * *

 **PESAN**

Gigi-gigi putih Ryouta Kise bergemelutuk. Tangannya mengepal erat, Kasamatsu- _senpai_ diperlakukan seperti itu oleh tim Jabberwock—ia jelas tidak bisa terima. Pemuda itu segera menarik jaket, menyampirkannya dalam pundak dan berjalan kearah pintu, bersamaan dengan dentingan pada ponsel. Kise menunda waktu, bunyi pesan masuk sedikit menggetarkan hati.

 _Ah, sudah berapa lama, Kurokocchi? Tiga bulan? Enam bulan?_

' **Kise-** _ **kun**_ **, aku ingin bertemu. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Apakah kau ada waktu?'**

* * *

 **TEAMMATE**

Mereka dikumpulkan dalam satu gedung. Daiki Aomine, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shintarou Midorima, dan sang kapten, Seijuurou Akashi, berdiri gagah saling berhadapan. Ryouta Kise tersenyum kecut.

"Hee~, kupikir ada apa Kurokocchi menghubungiku- _ssu_." _Dasar PHP_ — _atau dia yang terlalu ge er?_

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bermain dalam satu tim lagi." Sudut bibir Akashi tertarik keatas, memandang ke empat mantan anggota tim-nya. Tidak perlu kaget, ia sudah memprakirakan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ah, benar. Tidak kusangka kita akan berkumpul lagi setelah 6 bulan ini, _nee_ , Murasakibaracchi?"

" _Um_."

Kise berkacak pinggang, harap-harap cemas memandang sekeliling. "Tapi, apa hanya kami saja? Mereka berdua—"

" _Ah_ , tentu saja aku mengundang mereka," Pelatih Aida memotong, memandang sepasang sosok yang baru saja menapaki gedung. Berpasang-pasang mata langsung menoleh pada pintu utama.

" _Yo_!"

Cahaya dan bayangan andalan Seirin berjalan mendekat. Sudut mata Kise mengamati bagaimana pemuda dengan manik samudera itu membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Tetsuya Kuroko tersenyum tipis," —senang dapat bertemu lagi. Mohon kerja sama-nya."

Hati Ryouta Kise mencelos. Sudah enam bulan, dan perasaannya tak kunjung hilang. Ia maju selangkah, membentangkan kedua tangan kokoh. "Kurokocchi—"

"TETSU- _KUUUUUUUUN_!"

Tidak perlu repot-repot, Momoi dengan senang hati mewakilkan pelukan kepada pemuda mungil itu. Kuroko terpelanting, Kise hanya bisa memeluk angin.

* * *

 **DEWASA**

"Kagamicchi!" Kise memanggil. Bola diapit dengan lengan kiri, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda bermahkota merah tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang, kita bermain _one-on-one_?"

Kagami menaikkan alis, bingung. Tidak sampai sedetik ekspresi itu berubah menjadi cengiran. " _Ah_ , ya!" Energinya masih tersisa banyak, sayang kalau dilewatkan.

 _Kau lihat, ne Kurokocchi, aku sudah jauh lebih dewasa-ssu_ —sang model tersenyum.

Saingan atau bukan, mereka kini disatukan dalam sebuah tim impian. Kise tidak akan merusak kerjasama tim hanya karena hal bodoh.

 _Perasaanku terhadap Kurokocchi itu urusan lain_ —si pirang menurunkan badan, hendak memulai permainan. " _Yosssh_! Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Kagami—"

" _Oi_!" Daiki Aomine menyela, memandang sekeliling mencari seseorang. "Ada yang melihat dimana Tetsu?"

Manik _hazel_ membulat. Dua pemuda tampan saling bertatapan.

 _Kamisama, jangan lagi—_

* * *

 **AMARAH**

Tendangan Nash Gold membuat Tetsuya Kuroko terpental. Pemuda kecil itu tersedak—ngilu menyerang ulu hati dan dada terasa sesak. Belum sempat mencuri nafas, kerah bajunya ditarik mendadak. Kuroko memandang tidak gentar, walaupun isi perut bergejolak minta dikeluarkan.

Nash sempat menyipitkan mata. Sepasang bola berwarna samudera itu membuatnya terperangkap—hanya sesaat sampai pada detik dimana derap langkah kaki berlari kearah mereka. Pemuda Amerika itu mundur, tepat sebelum kepalan tangan Kagami hampir mengenai wajah. Ia berdecih jengkel.

"BRENGSEK!" Kagami mengeratkan kepalan tangan, Aomine naik pitam—keduanya memasang badan didepan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA REKAN KAMI?!"

Hanya Kise yang langsung berjongkok diantara mereka, meraih samuderanya dalam dekapan. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah, namun hatinya miris melihat pujaan meringis kesakitan.

"Kurokocchi—"

Kuroko tersenyum lemah. Memegang perut yang begitu nyeri. " _Ah_ , Kise- _kun_."

Kise merana. Diraihnya sebelah tangan itu untuk membantu berdiri. Dirinya kuat membopong, tapi pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Harga diri Tetsuya Kuroko begitu tinggi, Kise tahu hal itu.

Sang model mengalungkan lengan pucat pada lehernya, Kuroko memasrahkan berat tubuh pada tubuh kokoh yang menopangnya.

 _Terimakasih, Kise-kun_

* * *

 **PENGORBANAN**

Vorpal Swords terdesak. Rencana untuk menyerahkan penjagaan pemain Jabberwock bernomor punggung enam dan tujuh itu kepada Murasakibara adalah suatu kesalahan. Terlebih lagi, dengan dirinya dan Aomine yang menjaga Jason Silver, akan sangat membuang banyak energi. Kise menyadari hal itu. Karenanya, dia meminta Aomine untuk menyerahkan penjagaan Silver penuh padanya.

 _Agar stamina Aominecchi tetap terjaga_

Aomine berdecak. Namun ia paham. "Kalau kau kewalahan menghadapinya, kita tukar posisi."

Si tampan menaikkan sudut bibir. " _Yossha_! Serahkan padaku, Aominecchi!"

 _Meski harus menguras habis tenaga sendiri_

Kise menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Si pirang men- _dribble_ bola, melewati lawan, mencetak angka demi angka. Silver geram. Nash menajamkan mata, mencari celah. Para penonton meneriakkan dukungan. Anggota tim berteriak dari sisi lapangan.

"KISE MEMASUKI _ZONE_?!"

"WHOAAAH, _ZONE_ DITAMBAH _PERFECT COPY?_! INI HEBAT!"

 _Demi Kasatmatsu-senpai dan para senpai yang telah dipermalukan. Demi tim_ —

Dari bangku pemain, Tetsuya Kuroko mencengkeram celana kuat-kuat. _Kise-kun tidak akan bertahan lama. Kekuatannya sudah berada pada ambang batas._

Kise terus berlari. Pemain Jabberwock bahkan tidak sempat untuk mencuri bola.

 _Ah, tidak kusangka, akan semelelahkan ini-ssu_

Pelatih Kagetora melipat tangan didepan dada, gesturnya tenang, namun wajahnya memandang cemas kearah lapangan. Kuroko mengigit bibir, teriakan yang bergaung mengisi penjuru stadion membuat perutnya mulas.

"MASUKKAN, KISEEE!"

"MAJU TERUS, VORPAL SWORD!"

Sang model maju tanpa gentar menggiring bola. Namun Akashi menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dalam ritme pergerakan tubuhnya. Beberapa langkah menuju ring, dan bola terlempar rendah keluar lapangan. Kise terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Tubuh tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, ia sudah mencapai batas.

 _Cih, tinggal sedikit lagi_

"KISE- _KUUUN_!"

* * *

 **MUNDUR**

Vorpal Sword memenangkan pertandingan. Semua bersorak senang, Tim impian memang tidak terkalahkan! Namun dibalik hingar-bingar dan pesta yang diselenggarakan pada malam kemenangan, Kise menangkap sepasang sosok yang justru menjauh dari keramaian. Tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti, tapi Kise tahu mereka berbicara sesuatu hal yang penting. Langkahnya tertahan ketika hati kecil berkata _jangan menghampiri_.

Ia memutar langkah, mengabaikan ngilu yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh, dan memilih berkumpul dengan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

 **MATAHARI & SAMUDERA**

Tiga hari setelah kemenangan Vorpal Sword, dua hari setelah Kagami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika demi mengejar impiannya, sehari setelah ia menghabiskan malam dikamar dengan bimbang dan kini Ryouta Kise berdiri, bersandar di gerbang SMA Seirin. Matahari sore merangkak malu menuju tempat persembunyiannya, Kise bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekati gerbang. Segera ia menegakkan badan.

" _Otsukare_ , Kurokocchi."

Kuroko terperanjat. Mataharinya berdiri tegap dihadapan. " Kise… _kun_?"

Pemuda pirang hanya tersenyum. " Sudah selesai latihan basketnya?" Anggukan dari lawan bicara diterimanya sebagai jawaban. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala, padahal tidak gatal. " _Ah_ , Kagamicchi sudah tidak berada dalam tim lagi, pasti sepi sekali- _ssu_?"

Samudera tetap diam tanpa riak. Sepasang kaki kurus itu memilih berjalan melewati tubuh jangkung, Kise mengekor dibelakang bak anak ayam.

" _Etto_...apakah Kurokocchi kesepian tidak ada Kagamicchi?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti tiba-tiba, Kise nyaris bersin saat helaian sewarna samudera menggelitik hidung mancungnya.

"Tidak."

"Ah, begitu ya." Ia menggaruk-garuk hidung. Kali ini beneran gatal.

"Kau terdengar kecewa, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko kembali melanjutkan langkah. Kini Kise berjalan tepat disamping, membuat perbedaan tinggi badan semakin kentara.

" _He_? Tidak- _ssu_. Justru aku lega mendengarnya." Sang model tertawa, lalu terdiam. Kuroko masih menunggu, dan Kise memilih untuk jujur. " _Hmm_ , harus kuakui, aku khawatir padamu, Kurokocchi."

"Oh ya?"

Garis lengkung samar menghias wajah pujaan hati. Kise terpana. _Ah, senyum itu—_ " _Hee_? Kau tersenyum, Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko merutuk— _Kise-kun berisik, Kise-kun menyebalkan_ —sembari mempercepat langkah.

"Ah, Tunggu! Tunggu- _ssu_! Kurokocchi!" Ia mengejar. Kurokocchi-nya malu-malu kucing—Kise gemas ingin mengigit. Senyum terpatri di wajah tampan. "Tega sekali- _ssu_!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Kise- _kun_."

"Eh? Aku bukan anak kecil- _ssu_!" Si pirang merajuk. Lengan _gakuran_ ditarik pelan, memaksa langkah bayangan agar kembali sejajar dengannya. "Aku sudah lebih dewasa dari yang sebelumnya, kau tahu?"

"Aku…tahu."

 _Eh?_

Tetsuya Kuroko menghela nafas. " _Ano_ , sejak kapan Kise- _kun_ potong rambut?"

" _Ha_?"

"Rambut," Ia meraih kepala sang model, mengacak lembut helaian pirang yang tebal namun begitu lembut ditangan. "Kise- _kun_ , potong rambut _kan_?"

Wajah _ikemen_ bersemu, ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemilik mata biru bulat yang menggoda. " _Etto—_ "

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan?" Kise mengulangi. Tangan Kuroko diraih, lalu ditangkupkannya pada pipi sendiri. Sinar mata _hazel_ berubah sendu. "Sejak kau menolakku- _ssu_."

"Menolak?" Tetsuya Kuroko memiringkan wajah. Dinginnya angin sore menggoyangkan ujung rambut, ia sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Buang sial- _ssu_ ," Tawa paksa terdengar di telinga. "Kata orang, dengan potong rambut, setidaknya mengobati patah hati."

Mata Kuroko membola. "Kise- _kun_ mengira aku menolakmu?"

Kini ganti pemuda pirang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Bukankah memang begitu?" _Habis, apa lagi?_

Hela nafas terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih berat. Kuroko menarik tangannya kembali dan berbalik badan. Kise tersentak. Panik, ia kembali membuntuti dari belakang. Apa dia salah bicara?

"Eh, Kurokocchi mau kemana- _ssu_?!" Padahal ingin sekali rasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Aku mau pulang, Kise- _kun_."

 _Eh? Jangan!_

Tangan kecil ditarik, Kuroko tidak bisa mengelak saat kepalanya menabrak dada bidang milik model tampan. Ia mengerutkan kening. _Rasanya beda seperti saat dipeluk oleh Momoi-san. Dada Momoi-san memang empuk, dan dada Kise-kun—_

Tubuh kecil direngkuh erat, ia merasakan hangat yang menjalar sampai belakang telinga.

— _keras, namun sangat menenangkan._

"Kise… _kun_?"

Kise tidak tahan. Perasaan yang dipendamnya sejak SMP terus mengendap sampai sekarang. Persetan dengan potong rambut dan buang sial, yang ada semakin hari justru semakin sayang.

"Kurokocchi _—_ "

 _Kumohon sekali lagi, aku ingin mengulang perkataan malam itu_

"—ijinkan aku menjadi cahayamu."

Kepala dalam pelukan menggeleng pelan, tubuh kokoh terdorong kebelakang. Hati Ryouta Kise bagaikan di tusuk seribu jarum rasanya _—_ ia sudah merasakan hal itu berkali-kali.

"Maaf Kise- _kun_ , aku—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolakku terus- _ssu_?!" Kise frustasi. Ditolak dua kali, ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan hatinya. Ibarat kertas yang sudah diremas-remas, ini malah semakin disobek-sobek menjadi serpihan kecil.

 _Jangan samakan hatiku dengan kertas, Kurokocchiiiiiii,_ Kise menjerit dalam hati.

Samudera memandang wajahnya dengan lembut. Sepasang tangan dingin kembali menangkup pipi dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Kise- _kun_. Kau bahkan belum mendengar penjelasanku waktu itu."

"Tapi—"

" _Ssshh_.." Bibir miliknya dibungkam telunjuk, Kise menutup kedua mata.

"Kise- _kun_ tidak akan pernah, dan tidak akan bisa menjadi cahayaku—"

 _Kenapa?_

"—karena kau adalah matahariku. Pusat dari setiap cahayaku." Kuroko memeluknya, membelai rambut pirang dengan sedikit tarikan gemas.

 _Gemas karena Kise-kun bodoh, mengambil kesimpulan seenak hati._

Kise mengaduh, namun tetap membiarkan Kuroko melanjutkan. "Matahari tidak pernah padam, Kise- _kun_. Begitupun juga denganmu. Karena aku membutuhkan matahari dalam setiap detik yang aku miliki. Kalau tidak ada matahari, mungkin aku akan mati beku, Kise-kun."

 _Aku butuh kehangatan dari Kise-kun_

"Selera humormu tidak kunjung membaik, Kurokocchi,"pelukan semakin erat, Kise mendengus geli.

Daun momiji melambai tertiup angin. Kicauan burung gagak mengisi keheningan senja. Tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai matahari pamit dari pandangan, digantikan dengan sang bulan. Disudut gang yang sepi, Ryouta Kise membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dengan harum vanilla _—_

— _ia dapat merasakan dentuman keras di rongga dada, badannya lemas, namun hati dan matanya panas oleh kelegaan yang luar biasa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sore itu, tiga hari setelah kemenangan Vorpal Sword, dua hari setelah Kagami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika demi mengejar impiannya, dan sehari setelah ia menghabiskan malam dikamar dengan bimbang, Kise menangis dalam rengkuhan hangat sang kekasih.

* * *

 ** _tamat_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Kise emang masuk zone. Friendzone. Awalnya doang, tapi disini akhirnya _happily ever after_ kok—nggak tega bikin dia merana :')

Btw, part Matahari & Samudera, saya dapat inspirasi dari lagu duet Kise & Kuroko - Time Machine. Itu lagu banyak hints-nya. Dan juga inspirasi tambahan, style rambut Kise yang kece badai abis di Kuroko no Basket-Last Game. Gantengs maksimal :')

Anu, kayaknya disini serpihan-serpihan canonnya lebih banyak dimodifikasi, gegara gemes lihat interaksi mereka berdua, maafkeun saya :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Salam serpihan,

Faicentt


End file.
